A Shakespearian Act
by Shakespeare's love
Summary: Emma finds herself in the time of Shakepeare, in order to get back home she has to help the charicters from many different plays. Hopefully I'll have more chapters, tell me if it sucks so bad I should just stop! Please read and reveiw! Thanks!New chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ya, I just felt like writing a story based on a Shakespeare play…so all of the characters won't be mine, except for Adam and Emma.

Actually I think I'll mix a few of them, people from the merchant of Venice, Othello, and Romeo & Juliet, just because they're my favorites! Lol! Anyways please review!

A Shakespearian Act 

Emma raced down the hall as fast as she could, she had a grand total of 30 seconds to get to class before the bell rang and she would be counted late… again. She honestly hated her stupid English class I mean _really, _when would she EVER need to know what happened to Romeo in a stupid play or were Homer went on his Journey with the Odyssey. In all, it was a completely pointless class. Now she was racing to it holding 4 books and with a heavy book bag bouncing on her back as she ran. Just as she was 10 feet away from the door the bell rang and her teacher (who never really liked her in the first place) slammed the door shut allowing Emma to nearly slam into it!

Emma stopped, rolling her eyes, and slowly pushed open the door. "Late again Mrs. Emma," said Mrs. Watson with a wide smirk on her face, "This is the 4th time you've been late, do you know what that means?"

Emma rolled her eyes again, "Ya, I know what that means, so what's it going to be, hot oil or the stocks?" She said. The whole class burst out into laughter. Mrs. Watson now had an angry expression on her face, "Well, Emma, it means that you will have ISS for this class today and, for the that smart remark just now you will have detection after school today." Now they were even, a smart remark to a teacher and you get detention and ASD. _What a lucky day _Emma thought to herself as Mrs. Watson held out the yellow slip admitting her to the in school detenchin room.

Emma walked down the hall slowly and defeated. Head hung down low; she entered the dark and gloomy room. It reminded her of the old torture chambers of the early 1500's, now there was something her teacher should teach them about! She sat down at the desk furthest away from the teachers in the room. Last time she was sent to this room (yesterday) the teacher wouldn't stop asking how her hair look and how her makeup looked and on and on. Emma usually learned from her mistakes.

Emma plopped into the desk's chair and put her head down, she was always tired during first period anyways, so now she would just have time to sleep, she would need her rest for her ASD after school today (This one was for a different teacher). Soon, however, she found herself in a deep and restful sleep.

That was until a load clanking noise awoke her swiftly. She sat up with a start only to find herself in a totally different room that really WAS a 1500's torture chamber or at least it looked like one.

"So THIS is were they put the kids who fall asleep during class…" she said looking around curiously. She looked down at her cloths and realized that everything was completely different, her feet were bare, she was wearing a dress that strongly resembled rags with a corset on the outside, in her long black hair was a scarlet scarf woven into a braid that ran all the way down her back.

Emma ran her hand across the slimy brick next to her. She walked up a large ramp to a door that was locked from the outside. She tired to pull it open even though she knew that there was no way it was going to come open by her feeble strength.

"HELLO!" Emma's voice echoed through the dark, empty room. "HELLO-" she yelled loader but was cut off by a deep voice that echoed from the back of the room. "Who's there?" Emma yelled through the cover of darkness.

"Who art _thou_?" the voice responed. Emma could now tell the general direction from witch the voice was coming.

"I asked you first!" She said squinting to try to see who or what was talking to her, the effort failed.

"Well I asked thou second so what difference dose it make?"

"The POLITE thing to do would be to tell me who 'thou art'." Emma responed mocking the accent the man's voice held.

"Thou dare mock me! I am lord Othello and thou shall pay for such insolence!"

Emma burst out in laughter, "Okay, okay!" she took a breath, "I'm on to this stupid joke! Just let me out and I won't tell my mother to sue the school!" She looked around again, "What is this place anyways… the basement or something? Dose our school have a basement?" she trailed off.

"Art thou stupid? Dost thou know how much trouble thou art in?"

"Okay!" Emma said now really erritated, "Cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on!"

These words had barely passed her lips when the door she was standing beside unlocked and swung open knocking her off the ramp, she fell and slammed against the floor with a load thump. Othello ran out from his hiding place n the shadows and grabbed her. Then with one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist he dragged her back into the darkness of his corner.

"For the love of god, if thou hath never been quiet before let thee be quiet now." He whispered into her ear as he pushed back a large brick and pushed her into the dark cave there. A guard with a tourch entered the room just as Othello squeezed into the dark space with Emma.

"OTHELLO!" an angry voice shoted from behined the now covered cavity in the wall. The voice lashed out again, but Othello made no response. Instead he eased Emma further into the cavity.

"Were are we going?" Emma whispered barely audiable.

"Just keep crawling until you feel a large stone in front of your face." He whispered and crawled closely behined her.

When she came to the stop in the wall it really surprised her, she ran right into it. "Othello," she whispered, "I think I found the stop in the wall." Othello pushed her aside up against the wall and crawled past her.

He rubbed his hands all over the black wall until finally he found a notch wich, when pulled, allowed the wall to move away revealing the dark sky.


	2. A summer night's sky

Chapter two: **A Dark Nights Escape**

Othello crawled out of the tunnel and extended his hand to help Emma out. She grabbed his hand and used all of her wait to pull herself up and him down. When she stood up completely strait she pushed her long black braid behined her shoulder. Than tried to smooth out her rags but realized that any attempt to do this would be in vein, her cloths basically had gone to hell and back.

"Now would you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" She said after brushing some dirt off of her clothes.

"I'm sure I do not know what thou art talking about!" Othello said walking twards the large open field that extended in front of them.

Emma took a deep angry breath, "Were are my clothes, were is the school, were am I, what happened to my hair and when am I going to get home!"

Othello looked at her as if she were crazy, then rolled his eye's and continued to walk throught the field heading for the large groupings of trees behined the field. "HEY!" Emma yelled and ran back up to him, "Will you please answer my questions!"

"I have no idea what thou art talking about! I hath told you before-"

"No! Don't start with that old English shit again! Just bring me home… please."

Othello looked at her again as if she were crazy. But the rudeness he wouldn't stand for, he turned and walked to the edge of the woods with Emma running after him. "Please," Emma said again grabbing his arm. He turned to look at her and saw that she was truly scared, "I have told you over and over, I don't know were you live or anything else about you, I only know that the gaurds brought thou in the dungeon unconscious and I waited for thee to awake before I left through the secret passage."

Emma looked confused, "You mean you have no idea about were I came from or," she looked at the raggedy robes he was wearing, "were civilization is."

Othello shook his head and turned, "Follow me," he said, "Maybe one of my other friends can help you find were you belong."

Emma followed him into the woods while saying, "Hey, you're not playing that olg English crap anymore!" They continued through the woods. The canopies of the trees were so thick Emma couldn't see the sky. The only little bit of light there was came from a small campfire in the distance. As they came closer she could see three figures sitting around the fire, she suspected that they wee men because of the cloths they were wearing.

As they creeped closer to the fire Othello turned to her, "Don't speak of this 'school' to these people and certainly don't act the way you did back there, just act…" he stumbled over the word, moving his hands in circles as if the word would come to him by doing that. "Act cool?" Emma said trying to help. "Don't act like that, act normal." He said an turned to greet the men at the fire.

Emma soon learned that the three men's names were Adam, Bassanio, and Romeo. For some reason all of the names were familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She brushed it off quickly, realizing that she was in the presence of four pretty good looking men.

Now that Othello was in the light she could see that he was tall, looked almost Indian with dark hair and big brown eyes. Bassanio was just alittle taller than she, he had long hair, down to his shoulder with what Emma assumed was nobleman cloths on. He was obviously the most polite of all four and certainly had the prettiest eyes Emma had ever seen. Romeo was short, Emma guessed about 5'2, he had shorter hair but not exactly as short as most of the boys in her class had. He looked down at his food in his lap and tried his best not to make eye contact with her. Adam was the most shocking of all of them. He wouldn't stop making eye contact with her, almost like he was staring. He had black hair but had light crystalline blue eyes that refected their beauty in the firelight. His smile was more shocking than anyone's she had ever seen before.

After they had been sitting at the fire for awhile a young woman in richly made clothes came up. "Romeo," she said, Romeo looked up into her eyes, Emma hadn't seen him look up until then, and he smiled, another first. "My fair Juliet," he said still smiling like a fool, "How did thou get away from thy father and house hold? I thought I was going to come to you tonight." He stood up to meet her and they walked away hand in hand.

Suddenly a realization came to Emma, everything began to connect. Juliet? Romeo? _No, _she thought, _I must be going insane! Maybe it's just a…but how? _Her thoughts were even confusing her now! She again tried to brush it off and she began to listen to the conversation.

"The merchant, Antonio, gave me the money to go to my love, Portia in Venice." Bassanio said.

_Wait a second. Bassanio, Portia, Antonio? In Venice?_

"I still can't believe what my fair lady did to me!" Othello said, "Poor, poor Destamona."

_What! Destamona? Othello? No wander all of this seemed so familiar! _

"Okay! What's really going on here! I know this is a bunch of bull-"

"Young girl!" Othello cut her off quickly, "What did I tell you about acting like that!" he said through gritted teeth.

"No, no! I won't act how you want me to until you tell me what is going on!"

"Young girl-" he said again interrupting her, "I HAVE A NAME!" Emma yelled interrupting him now. Othello grabbed her arm and pulled her away into the woods to talk to her.

What are you doing?" he whispered to her while pushing her into a tree so that she couldn't see the campfire anymore. Instead, she could see the large castle from witch she had escaped earlier behined Othello's face.

"I'm sick of this! Is this some sick punishment for me not paying attenchen during English class or something?" She went on without letting him answer, "I know what you're doing! I know!" She said loadly. Othello looked at her confused. He couldn't think of anything to say to this, aside from telling her that she sounded crazy! He had told her that before.

He stood there just staring at her for awhile, she was truly beautiful with her hair pulled back and even though she was dressed poorly Othello thought that she looked like a queen. These thoughts were shaken off when the sound of many horses raised to his ears.

He jerked his jerked his head around and saw at the leats five royal gaurds riding twards the campfire. "Come, we must leave with haste." He said grabbing her hand and hurling her back into the campfire circle.

"Royal gaurds are coming!" He yelled to the other men in the circle, who almost all at once stood up, gathered their stuff and scattered. Othello was gone as quickly as the others and Emma was left alone. She stood there scared to death and didn't know what to do! Everything was going so fast! It was then that se saw the gaurds ride into the clearing almost 20 feet away.

_What do I do? Were do I go? What will they do to me when they find me!_

The gaurds came closer with amazing speed. Emma closed her eyes and waited for the future to unfold in front of her.

"What is she doing!" Adam said to Othello with frantic speed. He watched the gaurds come into view.

All this happened in the same instant, Emma standing and Adam watching as the gaurds drew closer and closer. Adam had to do something.


	3. Author's Notes

This "Chapter" is just author notes! Thanks to all who read my story!

I'm writing this basically to tell you that I will not be able to submit anymore chapters for at least 2 weeks, my floppy disk drive broke and I have no way of uploading my newer chapters (saved onto the floppy disk) into my computer! I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience. (I've always wanted to say that!)

I would also like to extend my apologies again about the spelling and grammar errors in Chapter 2. I type fast and forgot to run spell check! That would be stupidity on my part! Again I am terribly sorry!

Shakespeare's love


	4. The Escape

Chapter 3: **The escape**

Adam decided that he had to do something. He quickly launched himself from his hiding place and tackled Emma to the ground. He got up and dragged the now unconscious Emma down to a ditch.

Adam lay as close to the ground as was possible. Breathing deeply, but quietly, from the adrenaline that was now cursing through his body.

The guards didn't stay long at the camp. They simply went through the things that the men had left behind, taking what they wanted, and checked the surrounding bushes, never coming close to Emma and Adam. Then they surprisingly left, but it was obvious what they had been looking for.

Adam cautiously stood up making sure that they all had left and that it wasn't a trap to recapture them. Then he effortlessly lifted Emma from their hiding spot and carried her to the fire, gently laying her next to it. He squinted and looked through the trees, "Othello!" he yelled, "Bassanio! They are gone, lets gather our things and leave before they come back." His voice seemingly bounced off the trees with no one receiving its calls until Both Bassanio and Othello came into the light of the fire.

"What did they take? Nothing important I hope." Bassanio said looking at the pathetic heap of rubbish that was once their belongings.

Othello was lugging a large bag from behind some bushes not far from the site, "We should leave, and it is obvious that they were trying to get us all."

Emma sat up with a start, then groaned and fell back down in pain only to blackout again. Everyone looked at her for a second but shrugged and went back to gathering their belongings.

"Miss?" Adam was saying leaning over Emma, "Miss? How are you feeling?" Emma sat up and blocked out the sun from her eyes with her hand. She squinted and looked around, "Were I?" she said.

"You are on your way to London, don't you remember?"

"No, not really," she thought for a second, "Wait, why am I not home yet?"

"No one knows were your home is, and until you get your memory back you're going to have to stay with us."

"What do you mean 'until I get my memory back?'" she said sitting up in pain.

"Well, you don't know were you live, I just assumed that you lost your-" Adam was cut off by Bassanio and Othello walking up, loudly joking with a dead 'thing' in their hands.

Adam helped Emma up, who was still in a lot of pain from Adam's tackle last night, even though she didn't remember much of what happened. At the site of what Othello called 'breakfast' she nearly barfed. "How could someone eat something so nasty?" she said looking at the dead 'thing' in disgust. But once it was prepared and everything it really wasn't THAT bad!

Breakfast went by basically uneventful, except for a few jokes Emma didn't get and talk of their plans when they get to London, nothing happened at all. It wasn't until after breakfast, when they were loading up the horses that they had acquired from somewhere that Emma spoke.

"Are we going to have to ride those?" she asked nervously looking at the smallest horse whose back was still over her head.

Bassanio spoke from the other side of the horse, "Yes, unless you fell like running behind us!" Everyone burst out in laughter.

"I've never ridden a horse before…" Emma said now really worried, she couldn't run fast either. Everyone stopped and stared at her, truth was they had never seen anyone who hadn't ridden a horse before. They all stared until Adam broke the silence, "She can ride with me, my horse has less stuff to carry anyways and it'll just be easier."

Bassanio ignored Adam's comment, "What do you mean you've never ridden a horse before, I just assumed that you were a gypsy, don't all gypsies ride horses?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not a gypsy, and no I don't think all gypsies ride horses anyways! I'll ride with Adam unless any of you have a better solution." No one did so Emma pulled her self in front of Adam on the horse and they left for London.


	5. Life In London

Chapter 5:

**Life In London:**

It was a rainy day in London, the muddy streets were covered with sheets of icy water when Emma and her companions arrived. They rode through the streets and after a short while stopped before a tall, but very thin, building.

"This is were we shall retire for the night!" Othello yelled through the rain. At his word they all dismounted their horses, with a slash Adam's feet hit the ground and he turned to help Emma off.

'Calmly and smoothly,' she thought to herself as she slowly tried to slide of the slippery saddle. As soon as she had thought this she slipped and fell right through Adam's helping arms to the muddy street below. 'Crap!' she thought looking up at Adam who was despritly trying to hold back his laughter.

Emma stood up quickly and whipped off her dress, (as if that would somehow make it clean) and tried to walk inside the building. She hadn't gone one full step before her head was jerked back and she fell to the ground again. She looked up at the saddle to which her long braid was attached. 'Please kill me now…' she thought to herself.

The next mourning was the start of what seemed like a nice day, the streets were still wet but the sky was blue and the sun blazing. Emma, who had been sleeping near the window, awoke to find everyone else still asleep. She glanced out side at the hazy sunrise and thought about home. She liked it here, it was better than her parents screaming at her all of the time, better than getting bad grades and certainy better than being late for her English class. She winced at the thought of Mrs. Watson.

Emma glanced around the room again, everyone was still asleep, like rock's. 'Well, there's no harm in exploring London for a while is there?' she thought and almost immitatley made up her mind. She tiptoed out the door, being careful enough not to wake anyone up, and found herself out in a long hallway.

The hallway was narrow with wooden floors, walls, and a wooden ceiling. It had stairs both going down to the first floor and stairs leading to the numerous floors above on both sides of it. The stairs leading down opened into a tavern.

Only moments later Emma found herself walking the streets of London. She hadn't expected it to be this crowded. There were people everywhere! People washing dishes, people sewing, and little kids playing were all part of the life surounding the buildings.

She had not a need to worry about her appearance, as she walked she noticed people dressed worse than she was. Many of the people were dirty and smelled worse than Dan, (a friend in her gym class). She smiled again at the thought of home. She really did miss it the more she thought about it. As she walked she vainly tried to comb her long hair with her fingers. It was knotty and still a little damp from the night before but for the most part she figured it wouldn't really matter.

Her thoughts of home were quickly stopped when she turned the corner and heard Adam's voice questioning her.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" He said rather angrily.

"Because all of you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you!" Came her fired reply.

"Do you know how dangerous it is here? Especially for a girl of your age to be alone!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I think I'm old enough to manage on my own, thanks."

"You really have no idea of what could have happened, do you?"

"No, I think I just don't care, it couldn't possibly be worse than New York! Just trust me on this one, Adam."

"I do not know what this, _New York_ that you speak of is, but I do know that everyone is out looking for you!"

At that exact second Othello came up, followed by Bassanio, and grabbed Emma;s right arm, "Where were you?"

Adam interrupted, "She's fine Othello, let's just keep an eye on her and get back to your business." Othello looked confused for a second but then looked as if he understood everything. He let go of her arm and walked away, leaving the three of them behined.

"So, what is ythere to do in this town?" Emma said looking at the two men standing in front of her.


	6. Let The Insults Fly

A/n: I just had to put some of these "Shakespearean insults" I found in this story! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Let the Insults Fly 

"Well, to be perfectly honest, this is the first time I have ever been here." Bassanio said looking towards Adam for suggestions.

"This is my first time to," he said shrugging, "Let's just see what the city has to offer." He suggested.

Emma shrugged and walked around the sharp corner of a building, before she even knew what was happening she was on the ground with her long hair in a puddle. She stood up slightly irritated and met the eyes of the plump man who had knocked her down.

"Well, are you going to say 'excuse me'?" Emma said, annoyed at his rudeness.

"Get out of my way you greasy onion-eyed canker-blossom!" The fat man yelled blowing dreadfully bad breath right into Emma's face.

Emma looked surprised, but that surprised look melted away into anger and annoyance, she countered his insult, "Watch were you're going you ill-mannered tub of guts!"

A small crowd gathered around them to watch the word brawl, "Emma just walk away," Bassanio tried to say but was ignored when the fat man once again insulted Emma.

"Thou art a bootless ill-natured giglet!"

"Oh yah? Well, _thou art _a yeasty clay-brained codpiece!"

The fat man puffed up at this comment, "Thou art a spongy weather bitten measle!"

"You goatish flap-mouthed mold wrap!"

"Thou bawdy base-coat cutpurse!"

"You spleeny rabbit-sucking death-token!"

"Thou un-muzzled sheep-biting flap dragon!"

"Yah, okay, you greedy boil-brained whey-face!"

"Thou art a wenching folly-fallen pigeon egg!"

"You are an artless dog-hearted boar!"

"Thou art a reekey hasty-witted barnacle!"

"What was THAT? A stupid sailor insult; you wayward toad-spotted hugger-mugger!"

The fat man puffed again making himself look like a frightened blowfish, "Thou art a SAUCY COMMON-KISSING STRUMPET!" he screamed. The crowd around them, which had grown considerably, took in a deep breath and leaned back waiting for Emma's response.

Emma's eye's widened from the insult. That one hit a little below the bell for her, she turned to Bassanio and Adam who both had the same facial expression as the surrounding crowd. "Did he just call me a strumpet!"

Adam and Bassanio were tongue tied and absolutely scared to death of what Emma would do next. With eyes still wide they nodded. "That's what I thought he said." Said Emma unusually calm. She turned to the fat man with a devilish smirk.

"Strumpet am I you stupid, VAIN, FAT-kidney," She stumbled over the last word but it soon came to her, it was the most offensive thing to say to ANYONE from this time period, the words belted from her mouth, "FOOT-LICKER!"

Everyone in the crowd had a horrified look on their face; the women covered their children's ears and eased them away from the crowd. Somewhere in the now large crowd and old lady fainted! Even the men were strangely horrified at the profanity coming from this lovely young lady.

But the reaction of the crowd was nothing compared to the look on the fat man's face. His beady eyes looked as if they were to pop out of his head at any moment. His spit-incrusted mouth was open wider than that of a yawning hippo. His silence was very reassuring to Emma's success that ended this battle of words. She flashed another evil smirk at the fat man while cocking her head to one side.

"Have you had enough you greasy ill-breading buffoon?"

He was still mortified at the fact that a mere girl beat him in a war of words. He turned and with a head hung down low, and backed away from the 'war ground'. When his rather plump figure had disappeared off into the distance a loud cheer came from the crowd! Emma took a bow and proudly walked off with her two men following close behind.

When the crowd had dispersed Bassanio came up to Emma's right side and said, "Wow! I can't believe what you said to that man!" Adam joined the conversation on her left side, "Neither can I! I mean for once the words coming out of your mouth were useful!" Emma laughed, "Well, you try going to a public school in the 21st century and we'll see how good you get at countering insults!"

Adam and Bassanio stopped walking and looked at each other in puzzlement. "What does she mean by the 21st century?" Bassanio asked.

"She must be insane." Adam answered.


	7. Leaving London

**Chapter 7:**

Leaving London 

The next mourning Emma woke up to a room that was all packed up. Everything was gone; she wondered how they had gotten everything out without waking her up. Even the bedding on which she had slept the night before was gone. She stood up, stretched and looked out the window. There stood four packed horses, and only one man, Othello, holding them.

'He must be great with horses,' she thought to herself just looking down at him. It was obvious that he had no idea that someone was watching him. He was gently whispering to a large brown horse with auburn eyes. The horse moved it's head slightly in excitement but calmed again when Othello ran his hand across the velvety snout.

A slight relaxed smile spread across Emma's face while she was watching, but the smile soon faded when she heard Adam's voice echo through the room.

"I see you're awake now madam Emma," He said seriously standing up about as straight as any person could.

Emma couldn't help but be startled at Adam's presence behind her. How long had he been there? Had he seen her looking at Othello? These questions plagued her thoughts but she still somehow thought of something to say, as she always did.

"Uh…" She started off weakly but then regained her composure, "Hey Adam, were are we off to today?"

Adam smiled widely, "To fair Verona," he stopped smiling, it's a long ride but I think you'll be able to manage on your own."

Emma looked out of the window again; Othello and Bassanio were both mounted on their horses, Othello on this brown stead and Bassanio on a beautiful brown and white one.

Suddenly a realization came to Emma, "Do I have to ride… alone?"

Emma bounced up and down on the horses back, she much resembled a rag doll being tossed about by a young boy. They had been riding for hours and the insides of her thighs hurt like hell. On top of all that she had a growing pain in her stomach, she hadn't eaten anything all day. The men ate weird things that she swore she would never try. Things that looked a lot like chopped up and fried squirrel, but only the cook of the meal could be sure.

"When are we going to stop and get something to drink, or eat… or just to rest?" Emma said all out of breath.

"Well," came Othello's reply, "We will be stopping in about five hours to sleep and eat." The other two men looked back and smiled at Emma's facial reply.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hang open like a yawning dogs. They all laughed with each other while Emma, who was falling behind the others, still stayed in her shocked state.

"No need to worry Emma," Said Bassanio pulling his horse close to hers, "We'll be stopping in Paris next." With this last word he sped up to catch up with the others.

Emma vainly tried to make her horse speed up too but for some reason it just slowed down. She angrily whipped at its reins and pulled, pushed and tugged. Eventually, her horse came to a stop.

She rolled her eyes and yelled back at everyone who hadn't noticed that she was far behind them. Othello whipped his horse around and tied Emma's reins to his. They rode like that far into the night until they reached Paris.

"Emma?" Othello whispered deeply into Emma's ear, "Emma, wake up." He set his largely gentle hand on her shoulder and rocked her. Emma's eyes glazed open and saw at first sight Othello's deep brown eye's staring back at her.

"Where are we?" Emma whispered whipping the sleep from her eyes and raising her head from Othello's broad shoulder. She didn't think that it was possible but she had fallen asleep on the bumpy ride.

"We are in Paris," He said while jumping down from his horse. He turned to help Emma off. 'Oh no,' Emma thought to herself. Thought's of the last time this had happened came back to her. But this time she thought she could do it, mostly because it wasn't wet here.

She slid off of the saddle gracefully but when her feet hit the ground her ankles seemed to buckle under the pressure of her weight. She fell into Othello's muscular chest; luckily he caught her before she was able to hit the ground.

Using his strength, Othello lifted her back to her feet and then leaned back slightly. Emma's arms were around his neck ad his, around her waste. She looked up into his eyes to try to find a way to thank him but she was completely tongue-tied, the beauty of his eyes had completely captivated her.

He tried to think of something to say to her too, but he to was hypnotized. The darkness that surrounded them gave everything a slight glimmer of gold. The little bit of light from the buildings candle glimmered in Emma's eyes.

Othello opened his mouth to say something but Adam's jealous voice came from behind them, "We have our room, I suggest that you get your things upstairs, Othello."

Othello jerked away from Emma the second he heard Adam's voice, but the romantic gaze still continued up until he carried her things from the horse to the building and disappeared within it's walls.

Emma stood alone outside with Adam saying nothing until he broke the silence.

"You should be on your way upstairs, Emma." He said looking own at his feet. Emma nodded and followed his instructions.


	8. Paris: At Night

**Chapter 8:**

Paris: At Night 

Emma sat near the window of the small wooden box they called a room and watched everyone finish setting up their beds. Hers had already been set up by the time she had reached the room, that was a first. She wanted tot think that Othello had done it but really had no idea.

Everyone climbed into their beds and blew out the small candle, which was the only source of light in the room. Emma wasn't yet in her bed, come to think of it she really didn't have much of a bed, it was just a bunch of blankets spread out on the floor. But even that was better than nothing, back home when she had to visit her grandparents house, they made her sleep on the floor with just a sleeping bag. That sleeping bag wasn't very comfortable when lying on the wooden floor of the living room!

She smiled at the thought of home. It had been only about three days since she had been here, but she really missed home. She thought about her friends, Amanda, Stephanie and Steven. 'I wonder if they even know that I'm gone.' She thought, 'Do they miss me, or am I still just dreaming?'

Bassanio, whose 'bed' was closest to hers kicked. Emma got a strong kick in the side. 'Nope,' she thought gasping for air, 'Not dreaming!' She stood up quietly. Quite a bit of time had passed and it seemed like everyone in the room was asleep, but her.

She walked to the door of the room, kicking only one person in the darkness. She thought that it was Adam but who could be sure in a pitch-black room?

Down a long flight of stairs and out the door she went. To her surprise the streets weren't deserted like the night streets of London. They actually had life in them. The first person she saw was a young man, she guessed about twenty, playing the violin on the corner. She smiled and watched him play until she heard people laughing around the corner.

She rounded the corner and was surprised at the mass of people drinking and talking to each other there. She smiled and walked into the crowd, unnoticed at first, but people started talking to her soon enough. A young boy, he couldn't have been older than fourteen came up to her. He was obviously drunk.

"Bonjour, comment ales vogues?" Emma smiled unsurely and backed away from him further into the crowd.

She backed up into a young man who looked as if he were sixteen, eighteen at the most. He was holding two drinks in his hands that, because of Emma, spilled all over the front of his shirt. He didn't appear to be drunk like the other boy. "I'm sorry," Emma yelled over the commotion of the crowd.

He smiled gently, "Don't worry about it!"

Emma was genuinely surprised at this, not only did he speak English, instead of French, he also sounded almost like he had come from England, which is where she had been the night before this. She was relieved to find someone who spoke the same language as her.

"What's everybody doing here?" Emma yelled back trying, to make herself heard. The young boy grabbed hold of her hand and led her out of the large crowd to a part of the street she had never seen before.

"There is a show," he said once they were far enough away from the crowd to hear easily, " 'Tis one of the first night shows." He smiled.

Emma, now that she was able to hear him better realized a slight twist in his accent. She examined him closely and saw what she thought was red hair, but of coarse it was still very dark outside and she couldn't be sure.

"I now this is totally of subject, but where are you from?" She questioned.

He smiled and seemed proud of his answer, "I am from Ireland, the Emerald Isles, 'tis a beautiful place," His smile loosened a little but did not fade, "And where may I ask are you from, lass?"

Emma smiled but didn't know how to answer, if she said that she was from America he would just think that she were crazy, she wasn't so sure that she wasn't by this point, "I am from England," she swallowed big and went on, "London, to be exact"

The boy's smile broadened, "What 'tis your name? I am Steven O'Riley, son of, John O'Riley and Missus Scarlet Kelly." He stood even prouder at the introduction.

Emma smiled now a little worried about how she would introduce her self, "My name is Emma," She said with a smile hoping that that would be enough. The puzzled look on Steven's face let her know that it wasn't, she continued, "Daughter of James and Lily?"

Steven's face reflected a confused state of mind, but he changed the subject, "Well, miss Emma, the doors to the theater are now open, would ye enjoy seeing a play?"

Emma shook her head, "I need to get back, I'm staying with some friends and they have no idea were I am." She smiled weakly and turned to walk away.

"May I permit you back to your room?" He said from behind her, he put his hands behind his back, trying his best to look proper. She turned and smiled, "Sure."

The crowd had gone into the theater and the only few souls left on the street were themselves and the man playing the violin. Steven held out his arm properly and Emma slid her arm through his. It wasn't a long walk back to where Emma was staying but she still enjoyed the walk.

When they reached the door to the building she was staying in they stopped. Emma turned and looked into Steven's eyes. There was very little light, but in what light she had Emma noticed a glimmer in his green eyes. The whole moment was so romantic (Paris must be a lucky place for love) until a drunken man stumbled up at put his arm around Emma.

"Wha's a lovely lady like you doing with an Irish bastard like him?" He slurred.

Emma tried to ease away from the man while Steven, who was offended by the mans comment, recoiled, "Mind your manners, good sir and get off this young lady!" He shoved the man away from Emma and into the wall behind them.

The drunken man stumbled and slammed his back into the wall, and then stood up as straight as was possible in his state, "You speak of manners, sir, yet you have shown none to me!" Emma noticed that his speech had gotten clearer since he had spoken to her just moments before.

The violin's music stopped in the background but Emma paid on attention to that, the drunken man was walking back over to Emma. He again out his arm around her, "How 'bout we go back to my place, beauty, and I'll show you a good time!" At this Emma shoved him away and backed up.

"Restrain yourself, sir!" yelled Steven, shifting Emma's attention to him. She was scared, and breathing very hard by this point, she kept her eye on the drunken man. It was then that she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her face with a bag. She kicked and screamed, but it was all of it was useless against this mans strength. Soon everything went dark.


	9. Paris: The Night Life

A/n: Sorry for leaving you there, Stephanie GURR. I'm submitting this one early just for you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:**

Paris: The Night Life 

Emma's eyes slid open. She blinked a few times until she could see clearly again. The room she was in was had tall walls and only a few pieces of furniture, including two chairs and a small wooden desk. Emma tried to stand but realized that thick ropes bound her hands and feet. They were tied fairly lose but were still tight enough to keep here from walking, or running anywhere far.

"Hello?" She yelled as loud as she could. There was no answer; there wasn't even the slight sound of someone walking to the room. "HELLO?" She yelled again this time louder. The door on the far side of the room swung open and in walked the man who she had seen drunk before this.

"How has your night been going miss Emma?" he said with a mocking smile on his face, "I trust you had a nice nap?" He kneeled down beside her with his arms resting on his knees. The room wasn't well lit but there was enough light to see his facial expressions.

Emma thought for a moment, if it was still nighttime then he couldn't have been drunk at the time she had seen him. She tried to stand but slide back down to her original position leaning against the wall. She curled up pulling her knees into her chest, "Please let me go," She said quietly looking quite pathetic.

"We'll let you go as soon as we get the information that we need." He said again smirking the same way he had earlier while he was acting drunk.

" I don't know anything about anybody here," she said looking up, "I don't know anyone here! I just got here by horse this very night, I haven't talked to anyone except Steven."

These words had barley passed her lips when the door opened again and Steven walked in. Upon seeing Emma awake his face twisted into shock but then he quickly regained himself. "Gregory," he addressed the man squatting next to Emma, "Erik needs you outside for a moment," he looked up at Emma, the slight feeling of guilt could be seen in his eyes. Gregory left the room and Steven remained, unaided with Emma. The door behind him closed and he spoke.

"Don't worry miss Emma," his silky voice flowed to her ears, "I made them promise not to hurt you. They just want to know some information and then they'll let you go, untouched." He tried to stretch a smile across his face but it faded quickly when he saw the look of fear in Emma's eyes.

"I told you before, I just got here, I don't know anything about anybody." She said resting her head against here knees. "Please just let me go…"

"I saw you come into today, I know, Emma," he said looking down at his feet. He looked up, "They want to know about lord Othello, we've been following you since you escaped from prison." His gaze stayed on Emma's eyes.

"Othello?" she whispered, worried now about why they would follow him for more than one hundred miles. "What did he do?" she asked.

"He murdered his wife," Steven said looking up quite frightened, "You mean you didn't know?"

Emma rested her head between her knees so Steven couldn't see her face. This was all too much to take in for her. Just a few hours ago she thought that maybe there had been something between them, but how could there be after what he had done?

Emma stayed this way not hearing a sound from Steven until the door opened and Gregory walked back into the room. Emma just stayed how she was, one silent tear streamed down her face and onto her leg, 'It can't be true,' she kept thinking to herself.

The door shut and Emma was again alone with Gregory, who spoke, "Sorry about that, Emma," he said being much too pleasant for the situation.

Adam sat up swiftly in his 'bed'. He glanced around the room and immediately noticed that Emma was gone. He rapidly stood up and slid on a baggy white shirt and slid through the darkness, tripping over Othello on the way out. Othello stirred for a moment but didn't completely wake up until the light of the hall flooded the room.

Adam stormed down the stairs and stumbled into the streets looking frantically to both sides for Emma. The streets were dark and silent except for the roar of the crowd in the playhouse.

Othello quickly slipped into a shirt and crawled over to were Romeo lay asleep. He shook him softly. "Wake up, Romeo. Emma and Adam have left us."

"You mean they are," he swallowed gravely, "dead?"

Othello rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot, they are GONE! Look!" He forced Romeo to look over to the two empty piles of bedding. Romeo hastily stood up and stumbled, first over Bassanio and then to the door.

"Let us make haste then," Romeo said with excitement while clumsily pulling out his sword, and trying to balance it between his two bony arms. The sword hit the ground with a load clank.

Bassanio and Othello looked at each other, "Why don't you stay here and watch the room, Romeo." Othello said smiling at the young boy's lack of strength.

Adam zipped around a corner and stopped while looking at the ground. He had the feeling that he was on the right track, he couldn't be sure but it seemed as if something was leading him to where he thought Emma would be. Of coarse, the set of footprints also helped a lot. He followed the footprints all the way into an alley. From there he followed them into a tall building, completely engulfed in darkness.

He slowly pushed open the door of the building. The hinges squeaked like a frightened mouse. He walked in, slowly turning each corner waiting for someone to come out at any moment. He laid his back against a wall; from around the corner he heard two voices arguing. They seemed to be fighting about what to do with something, but Adam didn't quite know what about until he heard Emma's name articulated from one of the two man's lips.

Adam slowly pulled out his sword, trying to be as quiet as was possible in the nearly silent structure. He was getting ready to lunge around the corner, but before he had the chance to throw himself at the two men a strong hand grabbed is arm and pulled him close to the body that belonged to the arm.

"Wait for the precise instant to strike," the voice whispered was immediately recognized as Othello's.

"When is this instant that you speak of Othello? They have Emma in there and there's no telling what they are doing to her!" Adam whispered back.

"Don't worry about her," Bassanio whispered from behind Othello, "She's a strong woman, and she came defend herself."

"Where is he!" Gregory yelled slapping Emma across the face. "I know you know where he is!"

Emma fell to the ground, she was now untied but knew that her strength was no match to Gregory's. "I don't know where he is," Emma whispered to the wooden floor in front of her face. She used what little strength she had left to rise to her feet and meet the eyes of her opponent, "Even if I did know where he was I wouldn't tell you!" She bellowed to his face and was struck down again.

She held her head above the floor with her elbows and tried to again rise herself to her feet, but failed and fell completely on the ground. The wooden floor felt almost like ice on her face. Though there was warm weather outside the room they were in remained cold.

Adam slipped his head around the corner and then jerked it back to his original position. "They aren't doing anything but sitting there," he said to Othello.

"Do they have any weapons with them?" Asked Othello. Adam shot his head around the corner again, then once more jerked his head back to answer Othello's question.

"Yes, they both do, but I don't think that there is any better point in time to strike than at this moment."


	10. Paris: Someone New

A/n: Geezer! You guys were like, drilling me to put up another chapter! You guys are awful, making me write… by the way, this chapter is made for whoever it was that requested Macbeth come in…

**Chapter 10:**

Paris: Someone New

Adam and Othello's stare seemed to last forever until finally Othello spoke quietly, "Then let us fight then," he unsheathed his sword slowly as Adam followed his gesture.

"On the count of three then," Adam whispered, "One… two… thr-" Adam's countdown was cut off when a thick Scottish accent was heard from behind Othello. Adam swung around and pointed his sword at the source of the voice.

"Are you really going to kill anyone, Adam?" the man said with a quiet laugh, making sure that the men on the other side of the wall couldn't hear them. Adam lowered his sword now that he was able to see who was there.

"My old dear friend," Othello said taking the man in a warm embrace, "Macbeth, I have dearly missed you."

"You weren't seriously picking a fight without me, were you?" Macbeth responded with another wide smile. He too, pulled out his rapier and lay his back against the wall ready to seize upon the unsuspecting men around the corner.

Emma again tried to push herself up and this time succeeded. She sat upon her knees and then stood facing Gregory, "I wouldn't tell you where they were if my life depended on it!" She glared at him for a moment but her look was transferred when a clatter arose outside the door.

The sounds of metals clashing and the undeniable sounds of blows to a person were heard outside the door. Both the people in the room stared at the door until a body was trust against it, making it shudder on its hinges.

Gregory tore his sword from his side and kicked open the door. Steven and, who Emma assumed was Erik, were fighting Othello, Adam and someone else she had never seen before. Gregory pushed into the calamity with ease, thrusting and swinging his sword so smoothly that Emma thought it looked almost like a dance.

Coming back to her senses, Emma rushed to a small desk where she saw a long thin dagger laying. She cut her hands free and whipped the little spot of blood from her nose and picked up the dagger.

She cautiously made her way to the door; the fight was just beyond that threshold. Emma tightened her grip on the dagger. It was all she had against the artful swaying and clanking of swords. Her dagger and pathetic skills would be no use against their abilities. Still, she pushed her way into the crowd thrusting at every sound she heard.

Almost suddenly Emma felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down, red, oozing red from the source of the pain. All the sounds began to blend to silence, her vision blurred and everything went murky just after she felt someone grab her and drag her away from the commotion.

A loud bell rang in her ears, it sounded both familiar and annoying… where else could she be than school? She sat up slowly, blinking her eyes trying to make everything, including her thoughts clear. She was where she had been before this crazy dream (The ISS room).

_Dream? Yes, It was all a dream, _Emma thought to herself while pushing her books slowly together in a neat stack. _All a dream_ she thought again while trying to stand. A sharp pain in her side stopped her from standing entirely straight.

She dropped her books and winched in pain while grabbing her side. The teacher who worked in the ISS room stood looking somewhat worried, "Emma? Emma, are you okay? Emma?" Her voice began to sway along with Emma's vision. The repetition of her name in the swirling room didn't make her churning stomach stop in its movements.

"Emma do you need the nurse? Emma?" The woman recited again. Emma moved her head; even though through all the confusion she wasn't sure which way she moved it. Her balance began to give out and she fell forward into the teacher's arms. The teacher slowly laid her on the ground and looked down at her, again, vision gave into the black dream.

"Someone call the nurse!" Emma could hear the frantic cries of the teacher, but there was no image to match with the echoing voice. The echo grew more and more dry before completely merging with the silence.

A/n: Sorry if it seems a little…well, crappy, I'm tired and I'm not so good at describing fight scenes. **Please Review!**


	11. The Bug

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**Chapter 11: **

On the Way to Verona: **The Bug**

Emma awoke gently. She felt like she was in a small room, there was a roof over her head and a blanket and a small amount of bedding beneath her. Something was strange though, for some reason she felt like this small room was moving. The room was just big enough for her to lie down in, around her were a few belongings, not belonging to her.

She felt a small jolt and went quickly bouncing in the air along with the packed sacks and bags around her. It was then that she heard voices. Two men were talking.

"Could you have hit anymore bumps!"

"Well I _could,_" a voice responded.

"That's it! Pull the wagon over! I'm driving and you can ride this god forsaken horse."

Emma used what little energy she had to crawl to where a cloth hung from the top of the room. She pushed it aside and was slightly comforted by the sight of Othello, Bassanio and Adam all standing near what appeared to be a horse drawn wagon. Her thoughts though contradicted her feelings, for she now realized that her hopes of being home in her own bed were violently squished.

"See? You woke up Emma!" Othello yelled at Adam who had been driving the wagon.

"Well, you're the one who decided to take such a bumpy pathway!"

Bassanio smiled at Emma and walked over to where her head was poking out f the roofed-wagon. "They have been fighting like this since you passed out," he said smiling and looking back at the two men fighting like and old married couple.

"How long was I out for?" Emma asked squinting while looking at the sun in the sky.

"Almost two days," he said, "Believe it or not we were all worried about you."

Emma sat back into the darkness of the wagon's roof, and winced in pain while grabbing her side, "What happened she said looking at her side that was bound with many bandages.

"You were stabbed," Bassanio said crawling into the carriage and pulling back the curtain behind him. The voices of Othello and Adam's bickering could still be heard outside.

"If you lay down I can redress the wound," he said while pulling some bandages out of one of the many bags around. Emma suddenly felt embarrassed, even she knew it was wrong in _this_ day and age for a man to see a girl in what she was wearing already. She hesitated.

"Don't worry about it miss Emma," He said with a reassuring smile, "I won't tell anyone!" He laughed. This made Emma feel even more at ease; she lay down and let him redress the wound while listening to the constant bickering outside.

It hurt at first, but when he was done she felt fine… better than fine, great! Emma sat up and smiled. "I feel much better," She said, "thanks," she looked down and then back up at Bassanio from under her brow line. Bassanio stared at her for a second and then leaned in and kissed her, just out of nowhere. He pulled away and Emma smiled but then, upon realizing what had just happened, "EW!" They both jerked away from each other and pushed their backs on opposite sides of the wagon's walls.

"Oh my god! EW!" Emma screamed whipping her lips as if that would make it go away.

"What the hell was that?" Bassanio yelled also whipping his lips.

Outside Othello and Adam abruptly stopped their fighting and ran the shove open the curtain giving the wagon it's privacy.

"What happened?" stormed Othello that Emma had been hurt.

"Move, Othello!" yelled Adam pushing Othello out of the way to check on Emma. He leapt into the wagon and landed near Emma, "Are you okay?" he said all out of breath.

"I'm fine," she said looking over at Bassanio, "There was just one- uh – creepy bug… or something."

"What? A bug?" Said Othello getting up and slapping the dirt from his shirt, "All that for a bug?"

"Uh… yes, it even scared me." Bassanio added still whipping his lips.

Othello looked suspiciously at the two then remounted his horse saying, "Well, we had better be on our way. Romeo is waiting, and we have serious business tonight."


	12. Angel

**Chapter 12:**

It felt like she had only been asleep for about five minuets but in reality she had been asleep much longer. When Emma stuck her head out side the wagon the sky was turning a reddish-orange color as the sun went down.

"Glad you're finally up," Othello said who was stirring the horses of the wagon, "You've been sleeping ever since that _bug_ attacked you and Bassanio."

Emma blushed slightly, "Ya, that was one freaky bug."

"If you'll look in the bag closest to the back there is a costume dress for you," Othello said with a slight smirk on his face, "You should put it on, when we get to Verona we will be joining a masquerade."

Emma squealed in excitement and rushed her way back to the bag that Othello mentioned. The dress was beautiful. The most beautiful she had seen yet. It was a frost blue color with white lace trim around the neckline and sleeves. The shirt of it was the same ice blue color, but with white lace all over it. Along with the dress in the bag was a white mask, shoes that matched the dress perfectly and a large selection of underskirts and a new corset.

Emma quickly and excitedly began pulling all of the stuff out of the bag and trying to put it in the right order of what should go on first; it was then that she realized she didn't know how to put on a corset.

Emma stuck her head out of the curtain near where Othello sat, "Uh… Othello,"

"What is it Emma? You need to hurry, we are almost there," He said keeping his eyes on the city ahead.

"Well, the problem is," she blushed, "I'm really not sure how to get this on the right way…"

Every horse stopped and everyone's eyes lay on Emma.

Emma suddenly felt nervous, "Well I can't help it! It's not like we wear _all this _where I'm from!"

"What makes you think that _we _know how to get it all on?" Othello said with a worried look on his face.

"Okay," Emma looked around, "which one of you has the most… uh… experience with these?" She held up the unlaced corset.

The all looked around at each other, then Bassanio spoke up, "I used to know someone who made them," He shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps I can be of service?"

Emma grimaced a little, she was still slightly embarrassed from earlier today, "Fine," she said just wanting to get this over with.

They both climbed into the wagon and pulled the curtain shut.

"Okay," Bassanio said quite nervous, "I think you need to take that off first…"

"Close your eyes first," Emma said like a little girl.

Bassanio rolled his eyes and then closed them, "There, you happy?"

"Yes," Emma said grabbing the corset and wrapping it around herself, then turning so Bassanio could lace it up.

"You can open your eyes now," She said looking over her shoulder. Bassanio did and began to lace up her corset as best he could. When it was laced he pulled tighter. Emma jerked back and fell on top of him.

"What was that for?" she said trying to get in a breath.

"That's sort of what they are made for!" he said pushing her off of him.

She stood up looking at her greatly reduced waste, "Hey! I'm skinny!" she said with a large smile spreading across her face.

"Well, there's the first step then," Bassanio said picking up a white petticoat. He pulled Emma towards him and slip the white skirt over her head and pulled it around her waste. "Oops," he said looking down at a pair of pant like things lying there.

"What?" Emma said feeling a little worried that she would have to take off the corset and retie it.

"I forgot to put those on you," he said pointing to the bloomers, "we're going to have to take everything off now,"

"Screw that!" Emma said repositioning the petticoat, "It's not like anyone but you will know!"

Bassanio picked up the over skirt and pushed it over her head over top of the petticoat, "I guess you're right. I think this is the last skirt before… wait, what is that?" he said pointing to one more skirt lying on the bottom of the wagon.

"What the crap!" Emma said picking it up. It was made completely of wiring and metal strips.

"That was supposed to go under this skirt… I think," Bassanio said reaching around Emma and untying the back of the skirt he had just pulled over her head.

"Wait a second," Emma said while the edge of the skirt being pulled over her head caught on her long hair, "I have to put _that _on?"

"Yes."

"But how am I supposed to walk in that?" Emma unhooked her hair as Bassanio picked up the rounded cage.

"You act like I'm used to wearing these things," Bassanio said while wrapping the cage around her waste and hooking it onto the petticoat underneath it, "Besides, I don't think it'll get in the way."

From outside the wagon Othello could be heard bickering with Adam over some pointless topic.

When finally they were done Bassanio came from out of the wagon. "Are you finally done?" Othello asked trying to see into the wagon to get a glimpse at Emma. Bassanio turned and helped Emma out of the wagon. He turned and moved out of the way so that Othello and Adam could see Emma.

She looked beautiful, more beautiful than she felt she ever had. From everyone's facial expression she could tell they either thought the same thing or there was an angel flying over her head. She looked up just to make sure.

"Wow," Othello whispered, "Miss. Emma, you look-"

"Like an angel," Adam finished the sentence.

Emma smiled shyly, "Thank you, both of you," she looked down at the edge of her dress.

Adam kept staring at her even after Othello said that they had to keep moving. Emma climbed back into the wagon and Adam got back on his horse. Less than half an hour later they were at the Capulet's mansion for the party.


	13. Drunken Lullibies

**A/n: **Thanks again to all who have read!

TO: Dory's Human Replica: I added Cassio just for you! Lol! Congrats on playing him in a play! He was one of my favorites! So he shows up kinda at the end of this chapter but I promise he will be in others as well! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 13: **Drunken Lullabies

Standing outside on veranda, Emma fixed her hair piled on her head. The party inside was storming; who knew that way back now they had such wild parties. Emma couldn't seem to find a reason as to why, except for maybe the fact that they had no drinking ages at this point in time!

Emma leaned on the stone railing, the only thing between her and a long drop to more drunk partiers below. It wasn't long before a drunken partier came stumbling next to her.

"Are ewe thhh gewl who-" he tried to say but Emma couldn't understand a word of his drunken babblings.

"Excuse me," Emma said trying to slip away, "I believe I am needed inside." She tried to ease her way back into the party room but the drunken man grabbed her arm. Emma tried to pull away but her strength was no match to his.

"Ewe haff thhh honor of stayin' wiff me!" he said pulling her close and trying to kiss her.

Emma turned her head and fought with all her might against the man. She wiggled and squirmed but the man still managed to have a good grip on her arms. Her hair piled on top her head full lose and she soon after realized that there was nothing she could do, except scream!

"Kep screamin' gewl, no on can hewe ewe!" the words had barley passed the man's lips when he fell from a blow to the head. Behind the man stood Bassanio.

"Are you alright miss Emma?" Bassanio asked gently taking both her arms and looking at her straight in the eyes.

Emma's long curling hair fell over her face, "I'm fine," she said looking down.

"What's the matter then?" he said pushing her chin up so she was forced to look into his eyes.

Everything was silent while Emma just stared for a few minuets; his deep brown eyes seemed to have her hypnotized for the time being. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but Adam came through the door behind Bassanio, redirecting Emma's thoughts to him.

It was obvious by Adam's facial expressions that he was feeling the cold stab of jealousy again, the way he had back in Paris when she thought there could've been something between herself and Othello.

He smiled and seemed to brush it off, "Would you like to dance miss Emma?" Behind his eyes though was pain.

Emma looked back up at Bassanio, "Nothing's wrong," she whispered and jerked away, "I'd adore a dance," she said looking at Adam.

'Wait a second here!' she thought referring to the last thing she said, 'now I know I've been here to long, I'm starting to talk like these mental patients!'

On the dance floor Emma swirled around Adam, who by the way wasn't the best dancer out there. Other couples where spinning in time with the music, unlike Emma, the girls all had darkly colored dresses.

"Uh… Adam?" Emma said after a considerable time of swirling, "Do you mind if I sit for a bit?"

Adam just nodded and led her over to where a group of chairs sat, completely empty. They sat quietly side by side in silence until Adam turned to her and spoke, "Emma, there was something that I need to tell you," he looked up to make sure that Emma was listening. Her eyes were looking directly into his, he became nervous and looked down, "I… uh…"

"May I have this dance?" A deep voice interrupted.

Emma looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered man in a military uniform standing over her. Adam looked annoyed, though Emma didn't know why. '_Why is it EVERY time I decide to tell her someone has to interrupt?_' he thought as he rolled his eyes.

Emma couldn't say no, even if she had wanted to. He was dashing, hansom, and just about everything any girl would want in a man. She smiled, stood up and took his hand. He began to lead her to the dance floor but before they disappeared into the cloud of swirling dresses Emma turned to Adam.

"We'll talk later," she said turning and vanishing underneath the aurora of color.

The man lead Emma in the most beautiful waltz she ad ever danced to. Her long hair swung with the rhythm of her flowing dress. Everything to her was like a dream; every other color in the room seemed to blend into one another. Everything stopped though when Adam's voice dissolved the dream.

"Emma," he said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the shifting crowd, "look, I was trying to tell you that-" he looked up at her. She looked almost worried.

"What's wrong? I mean, are you okay," she grabbed his arms and pushed him out onto the balcony, "Are you okay!"

"It's nothing Emma," he said looking down, "just… never mind."

Emma opened her mouth, about to say something but it was then that she heard the voice of Othello speaking to someone just outside the door to the balcony that she stood on. Emma and Adam almost instinctively moved towards the door to where they could here the voices without being seen.

"What do you mean they are still after me?" Othello said to the other voice, who responded, "I mean everything that happened in Paris was because they are still after you!"

"I thought you said they where sure I was dead!"

"Well someone must've blabbed then, huh?"

"Steven," Othello whispered barley audible to Emma and Adam, "He's the only one I can think of that would still be looking."

"Why would he still be looking?"

"I took him out from under my command, he just wasn't fit to be a soldier."

Adam looked at Emma and whispered, "Who's Steven?"

"He's the red-head guy who helped kidnap me in Paris, don't you remember?"

"Oh, ya, sure…" Adam said just before they heard a rustle behind the door. They both leaned in closer to try and listen, but as they leaned against the door it flung open throwing both of them onto the floor.

"What exactly are you two doing?" Othello yelled pulling Adam up by the back of his shirt. The other man who had been talking lifted Emma more gently.

"We were just… uh," Adam tried to make up a quick story but nothing seemed to come.

Emma looked up at the man who had been helping her up; it was the same man she had danced with only ten minuets before. She stared until Othello yelled, "Cassio, please escort miss Emma," he shoved Adam towards where Emma and Cassio were standing, "and Adam back to the dance floor."


	14. Goodbyes

**Chapter 14: **

Goodbyes

Cassio led Emma down the winding staircase to the dance floor with Adam following closely behind in a bit of a bad mood. Emma's arm entwined with Cassio's didn't help the fact that he was already upset with the both of them. Even though there was sound all around the group of three still was covered by an awkward silence.

"May I ask you something?" Emma asked looking up at Cassio as they descended the winding staircase to the dance floor.

"I don't see why not," Cassio replied looking nervously back at Emma. He tried to stifle his feelings with a smile but it was still evident that he was indeed nervous.

"What's your name?" She asked laughing when the nervous look melted from his face, "What did you think I was going to ask?"

"My name is Cassio, and I don't know what I thought you where going to ask!" He said laughing whole heartily. Adam rolled his eyes.

After a short distance they had reached the floor and Adam angrily pushed between the two and disappeared into the dance floor. Emma turned to Cassio, more worried than before, "Is Othello in danger?"

Cassio looked down at the brims of his boots, "He might be, the people looking for him are dangerous people… but of coarse _you_ already know that!" He laughed but it quickly faded away into a frown, "He has to be very careful, and needs all the help he can get."

Emma also looked down at the dirt stained border of her dress, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep your eyes open for anything unusual," the words had barley passed his lips when Othello walked up.

"Lieutenant Cassio," he looked at Emma, and then back at Cassio, "May I see you back up on the balcony?"

Cassio bowed to Emma, and took her hand gently kissing it, "I hope we meet again miss Emma," Emma bowed uncertainly and stood in the same part until Cassio and Othello were completely out of sight. Then she went to the dance floor to find Adam.

In the middle of the dance floor Emma was pushed and shoved about. She hit many people but one girl seemed to stand out. Emma had slammed into her but when the girl turned around to apologize she looked strangely familiar. Emma must have looked familiar to her too because she gave the same look that she got.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Emma said holding up her hand.

"I believe not, Madame, but thou dost look familiar…" the girl said back giving Emma's hand a strange look. Emma rolled her eyes while putting her hand down, 'it's another one of those 'Old English' crack pots,' she thought to herself.

"Are you sure? My name is Emma, Emma Gurr."

"Juliet Capulet," the girl replied, "Thou dost look remarkably familiar…"

Emma was shocked, "_THE _Juliet Capulet?" she said with wide eyes. It was one thing hanging out with her favorite hero's from Shakespeare's plays but Juliet was he idol! Well, her idol; in English class at least… which wasn't saying much really.

"Yes…" Juliet replied, "The daughter of the lady of the house."

Suddenly something grabbed Juliet's from behind Emma. Emma turned to see Romeo walking through the crowd; she laughed to herself, "Well miss Juliet, I'll leave you to your business."

Emma couldn't find Adam anywhere, but she was enjoying watching Romeo and Juliet hitting it off. So she was content on sitting and watching the 'play' start. She sat there until she felt someone grab her shoulders behind her.

"Emma!" Adam said scaring her to death and knowing he did so. "Would you like to dance?" he said laughing at the still surprised look on Emma's face.

"You are such a jerk!" Emma yelled, "but sure, I'd love to dance."

As they had just started to dance Emma noticed Othello pulling Romeo away from Juliet. Soon after the two men headed towards Emma, "We have to go now," Othello said to Adam. Then he turned to Emma, "It's been a pleasure knowing you Miss Emma but I'm afraid that we'll have to say our goodbyes here!"

Adam took his hand from Emma's side and walked out f the crowd. As Othello turned Emma jolted in front of him. "What do you mean our goodbyes?" she yelled, "Do you mean to tell me that you're _leaving _me here?"

"It is with great regret that I-"

"What am I supposed to do?" she yelled cutting him off, "I don't even know where I am! How am I supposed to get back home?"

Othello tried to swerve around her but she grabbed his shirt, putting a few good wrinkles in it, "Where do I go from here?"

"That is one thing I don't know Miss Emma." He jerked away and disappeared into the crowd. Emma did her best to follow but quickly realized it was a lost cause when she didn't see her only friends outside anywhere. ****

Emma fell to her knees sobbing. She didn't care that the charcoal around her eyes was smearing, or that the few people all around where staring. She just wanted to go home. Back to her friends, her family, she'd even give her life to be in English class.

She sat there for what seemed like forever until the grassy area around her was clear of any person. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The sky seemed so clear compared to home. She could see every star. She wished on everyone that she could be home.

"Emma?" a voice interrupted her wishes, "Emma? Is that you?"

Emma turned to see Bassanio standing nervously behind her. Feeling ashamed of her tears she quickly turned back around and wiped them from her cheek.

"Whatever is wrong, Emma?" Bassanio asked while sitting next to her.

Emma simply looked at him.

"Where are Othello and Adam…" He looked off upon realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Emma rested her head on his shoulder, "Why aren't you with them?"

"I have business in Belmont."


	15. Sea Sick

**A/n: **Sorry if this chapter is a little slow; I just wanted to show more of the characters. Plus, I needed a chapter that was a little laid back, ya know?

**Chapter 15: **

Sea Sick****

Adam threw a canteen and a bag full of cloths over his horses back and hooked them on. Othello and Romeo where talking about something quietly so he couldn't hear. Soon after Romeo mounted his horse, said goodbye, and rode away towards the Capulet's house.

Adam sat up on his horse and watched as Othello packed his belongings onto his horse. "Why did we have to leave Emma?" Adam said breaking the silence.

Othello looked up for a second, but looked back down and continued packing. Adam looked away not expecting an answer. Othello mounted his horse, "She was becoming a burden." He simply said.

"We could've at least helped her find where she was, she's just a young girl, she's not going to ever find her way back if-"

"She has Bassanio with her." Othello interrupted while kicking his horse to a galloping start. Adam followed beside him.

"When we left she had no idea where Bassanio is! _We _don't even know where he is!"

"He's in Belmont," Othello said coldly.

"And how is she supposed to find Belmont?" Adam jerked his horse to a stop. Othello turned his and stopped so he was facing him.

"We have no time for this drama, Adam."

Adam turned his horse and began to ride back to the Capulet's house. Othello rode up to his side.

"What are you doing?" he yelled trying to make him stop.

"I'm going back to get Emma! There's no way she's going to be able to find Belmont by herself. I'll meet you back in Venice." He kicked his horse making it go faster, leaving Othello behind.

A ship on the way to Belmont

Emma sat up quickly in her hard, bed. Her back hurt from lying on this wooden plank all night and her stomach hurt from the swaying of the ship on the waters. She hated boats, _all_ kinds of boats. She didn't care if they were rowboats or cruise ships she hated them all.

She stood up and stumbled over to the door of her small, box-like room. The door practically opened itself. There was no privacy on this ship. She was lucky to get a room of her own instead of sleeping with the smelly sailors in the deck below. The thought of it made her shudder.

She continued stumbling down the narrow hallway of the ship until she reached the captain's chamber. She knocked quietly. Within a few seconds Bassanio yanked open the door.

His face showed both amusement and surprise when he saw her, "Emma! What a surprise. Is there something wrong?" He gathered the last words from the disconsolate look on her face.

She just shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I just don't like ships… at all."

Remembering his manners Bassanio offered Emma to come in. His room was well lit by candles. On his desk sat three maps and various pencils along with a beautiful quill pen and ink well. There were all kinds of contraptions Emma had been forced to learn about in her history class. They all seemed much more glorious when you could look at them in person.

One of the first things she noticed was an astrolabe hanging near a small window in the corner. She immediately rushed towards it and began examining it from every angle. History had always been her week spot. She loved looking at historical artifacts. Even though it technically wasn't one yet she would at least be able to say that she had seen one up close.

Bassanio's light laugh interrupted her thoughts. "You have seen one before?" He laughed looking at her from the threshold of the door. He sent a heart stopping beautiful smile towards her. There was a slight feeling of edginess that lifted in the air, forcing them to both look away. Emma looked back at the astrolabe and Bassanio at the floor.

"I have read about them. But never have I seen one up close like this," Bassanio pulled the door shut, the sound redirected Emma's attention on him, "it's beautiful." She finished.

Bassanio walked to the center of the room and began marking on one of the maps on his desk. Emma watched, feeling almost like she was bothering him. "Do you want me to leave? I mean," she stumbled over her words, "am I being a burden in anyway?"

Bassanio glanced up from his maps, not standing up completely, "Not in anyway," he flashed her another heart-stopping smile, "I enjoy your company."

Emma sat down on the bed and nearly sank neck deep in it's softness. The down pillows, blankets and mattress made it extra soft. It surprised her; her bed was a simple piece of canvas cloth thrown over a wooden plank.

She looked up; Bassanio was looking down scribbling on his maps again. This gave her time to examine his appearance. This was the first time she could recall seeing him in non-formal cloths. She had never noticed before in the dark rooms, even if she had been sleeping right alongside him. He was wearing a loose white shirt, tight black pants and boots that rose up to his knees. She could see almost all the way down his shirt while he was leaning over the maps. She had never noticed before how strong he looked.

He must have noticed her staring, or maybe it was the awkward silence, but he looked up at her and stood up straight, dropping the quill he was using back into the ink well, and walked over to where Emma was sitting.

He sat next to her on the bed, "What's wrong Emma? You've looked like death was upon you for the past three days. Ever since that party."

Emma shook her head, "There's nothing wrong, Bassanio." She looked up at him; she knew he didn't believe her.

"Emma, I can tell when something is wrong! Why can't you just tell me?"

Emma felt her eye's begin to swell up again, "Because I don't know what's wrong, I don't know why I'm so upset about them leaving me." She put her head on his shoulder.

"That wasn't something Othello would do without a reason," he said pushing his fingers through her long black hair.

"I'm not upset about Othello," Emma blurted out without meaning to. Bassanio stopped combing her hair and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Emma raised her head and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I don't know…" she whispered and began to cry again. The good thing about Bassanio was that he was always there for her to cry on his shoulder no matter what. She felt like she could tell him anything.


	16. Pirates

**A/n:** I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I just really wanted for something good to happen… so much for having resting time in the story. Well, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it!

D.H.R.- I'm going to put Cassio back in soon, congrats again on getting the part!

**Chapter 16:**

Pirates

"How long until we reach Belmont?" Adam asked while looking over the vast ocean. The young man next to him shrugged and walked away, leaving Adam completely alone on deck. He sighed deeply as he thought of Emma. He wondered if she had even gotten to Belmont. Surely she would've found Bassanio. But he was still worried. He had never felt so worried before, for anyone.

Bassanio's Ship

Emma sat with Bassanio for the longest time, late into the night until a young man, no more than her own age knocked at the door. "Sir," the young man said looking at Emma, though he was talking to Bassanio, "there is another ship on the horizon, possibly pirates."

Emma looked up at him, he jutted his glance down to the floor as Bassanio jumped up from the bed and grabbed his sword. Before leaving the room he stopped and turned towards Emma, "Lock the door, and don't answer it for anyone," he walked to her and grabbed both her hands, "Do you understand, Emma? Not for _anyone_."

He raised his hand and wiped a last tear from her cheek and traced the curves of her face to her chin. She couldn't think of anything else to say but "Be careful." Bassanio quickly kissed her and ran out the door leaving Emma alone in the room. She quickly ran to the door and pushed the lock down.

Bassanio ran on the upper deck and looked at the ship. It was getting closer by the second. He examined the flag. Pirates. The young man jutted to the other side of the deck and rang a loud bell awaking all the soldiers in the lower decks.

Emma pushed her back against the wall, she felt like she had to do something, but also felt like she couldn't do anything. She sat on the bed and concentrated on the sounds of the men running up the stairs and grouping on deck. Soon there was perfect silence on deck. It seemed like forever until the first sounds of men running on deck, swiftly followed by the sounds of swords clanking.

Emma rushed to the window to look out; all she could see was the sea. The pirate ship must've come from the other side. She turned around trying to find a way to help, anything to help. It was then that she saw Bassanio's cloths hanging in the closet, and a sword leaning against the wall. "Lord help me," she said picking up the sword.

Bassanio unsheathed his sword and stood ready. Men all around where fighting. Finally the pirates broke through the front lines to where he was. A full battle was abroad.

Emma braided her hair tightly and picked up the sword. She pulled to the braid tight over the sword slicing it off just below her jaw line. Then she pulled on Bassanio's cloths, they were big but nothing a belt wouldn't hold up. The problem was that there was no belt, so she used some old rope she found scattered on the floor. Then she threw on a loose white shirt and a hat to cover her face.

She rushed to the window and shoved it open. She weaseled her way out of it getting stuck only briefly at the hips. She sat on the window ledge with her upper body out of the ship; it was only a little ways up to the deck of the ship. First she pulled the sword she used to cut her hair and threw it on deck. Then by grabbing the sides she pulled herself up on deck fully.

On the deck the first thing she saw was Bassanio, fighting like she had only seen in movies. She fought the urge to run and help him; instead she picked up the sword and fought off the first man who charged her.

Emma wasn't very good at fighting, that was evident when more than once one of the other sailors on her ship turned around to help her fight the man she couldn't get rid of.

It wasn't until one of the pirates knocked off her hat that anyone even noticed that she was a girl. Emma knew she was in trouble, the nasty dog she was fighting smiled smugly at the sight of her. Even though she was fighting the best she could it was obvious that this pirate wasn't trying to kill her.

She hit his sword as hard as she could, knocking it out of his hand. She was so happy that she made the mistake of looking at the sword she had hit away, thus giving time for the pirate himself to pull out a dagger and grab her.

Emma dropped her blade as she struggled against the pirate's strength it was useless. With the dagger at her neck the pirate pulled her up to where the steering wheel of the ship was, above the fighting crowd. He held her so her back was up against him, so the crowd below would be able to see her.

"You must be the captain's little wife, eh?" he said into her ear. She could smell his breath, the strong smell of decomposition and rotting. She tried to jerk away but her resistance was futile against his brute strength.

"I'm not his wife!" she said still trying to break free. "I'm just a servant girl," she said trying to make it seem like she was worth nothing.

Down below a young man ran up to Bassanio, "Lord Bassanio," he said out of breath, "It's Miss Emma!" He pointed to where the pirate still held her.

The pirate pushed the dagger closer to her throat, "Then it won't matter if I kill you, eh?" the words had barely passed his lips when Bassanio's voice carried from below. He was yelling Emma's name, completely giving away her story.

"_Oh, _so ya are worth something, aren't ye?" the pirate said with a smug voice just as Bassanio reached where they both stood.

"Let her go!" he yelled pointing his sword directly at the pirate's one good eye.

"Bassanio don't!" Emma yelled with the dagger still at her neck. The pirate smiled and shoved Emma aside. She hit the floor and turned immediately to see Bassanio. She was so worried that she didn't even worry about the cut on her neck where the dagger had been.

Bassanio and the pirate fought hard for the longest time. Emma found the sword she had dropped and rushed back up to where Bassanio was fighting. She watched and waited until the right moment, when the pirate would turn his back to her and she could kill him. That moment didn't come until the pirate stabbed Bassanio in the chest!

In pure panic Emma screamed and ran up, stabbing the pirate with full force. When all the other pirates saw they fled back to their own ship. As they were fleeing Emma ran to Bassanio's side. He was awake, but just barely holding on.

Emma held his head up with her hands and propped his body over her knees. "Bassanio?" she said pushing her hand through his hair, "Bassanio please, just stay awake…" she felt the tears coming again as she pleaded.

Bassanio reached up his hand and wiped away her tears, just the way he had before. "I'm here, Emma." He said just before he closed his eyes.

"Bassanio!" she yelled pulling his body closer to hers.

Belmont

"What do you mean they haven't arrived yet?" Adam yelled to Portia.

"What I mean is, they aren't here!" she yelled back.

Adam bust through the front doors of Portia's house, "When they get here, keep them here!" he said walking through the gardens.

Bassanio's ship

Bassanio opened his eyes slowly. He was in his room again, on the ship. He knew everything that had happened, how he almost died but all he could think about was Emma, and if she were okay or not. He raised his head off the fluffy pillows and saw Emma, asleep with her head resting on his knee.

He smiled briefly and laid his head back down on the pillows. The movement awoke Emma who immediately jumped to see him.

"Bassanio, are you alright? Are-are you okay, how do you feel? Is there anything I can do? Are-"

Bassanio cut her off, "I'm fine Emma," he laughed weakly, "I'm fine." Emma bit her bottom lip and forced a smile. She looked down at his abdomen, wrapped in white cloth. She ran her hand across it. She felt like it was all her fault. She felt horrible about it, she knew she shouldn't have been out there but she went anyways. Good intentions sometimes don't turn out as good as you plan them. That's what her father used to always tell her. She missed him, but she couldn't think about that right now when her only friend here almost died.

"Emma," Bassanio interrupted, "What's wrong, Emma"

Emma jerked her gaze back up to his face but let her hand still rest on his abdomen, "I'm sorry, Bassanio," she said.

"What are you saying sorry for Emma?" Bassanio winced in pain, he wasn't sure if it was from the wound or Emma.

"I know I shouldn't have been there, I should've listened to you, I'm so sorry," she rested her head on his chest. She could feel him breathing, slightly faster than normal.

"Emma, it's not your fault, you were trying to help." He picked up a strand of her shortened hair, "Besides, if it wasn't for you, that man would've killed me. I'm glad you were there."

Emma stood up quickly and dutiful, "I'll go get some warm water and clean bandages," she turned and quickly left the room. Once the door closed she put down the bucket of cooled water and rested her back against the wall. "I can't be falling for him," she told herself over Andover in her mind. She heard a noise from within the room and quickly rushed off to the upper deck.

Bassanio sat up cautiously and rubbed his forehead, "I can't fall for her," he kept telling himself.


	17. Suprises

**A/n: **Sorry about all the chapters getting longer, I'm just trying to get a point across! Thank you to all who have reviewed lately… in short no one but thanks anyways!

**Chapter 17:**

Surprised

Emma stood outside of Bassanio's door, she was supposed to bring him warm water and new bandages almost an hour ago. But now for some reason didn't feel like she could be herself around him, maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was that she was scared. Not of him but how she acted around him.

The ship swayed forcing a small bit of water to splash out of the bucket and onto the floor. The ship was moving again; they had stopped it for what seemed like forever because of Bassanio's wounds. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted slowly but quickly let go. She did this same routine until she heard someone coming up the hallway, then she nearly threw herself into Bassanio's room.

Bassanio was sitting upright on his bed. He had pulled the table with the maps on it in front of him so he could work without having to stand. It hurt him to stand, Emma could tell by the look in his eyes. He looked at her briefly, smiled and then went back to his work, with out a word.

"I'm sorry it took so long… I was… uh," she looked around the room as if that would give her a good excuse.

"You were standing outside the door," Bassanio said without looking up.

Emma set the bucket down near the door where she was standing, "I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor, covered in water. Bassanio just nodded and kept to his work. Emma swallowed hard and pulled the bucket of cold water and clean bandages over to the bed. She didn't sit on the bed, suddenly aware of how improper it was. Modesty had gotten the best of her.

"Dose it hurt to stand?" Emma asked looking at the bandages that where bleeding through.

"If it didn't hurt I would be standing doing this, would I not?" Emma felt like a stupid schoolgirl. She looked down, slightly from embarrassment. She held up the clean bandages to nonverbally tell him what she had come here to do. He looked up and pushed the table away, not very far but Emma could pull it the rest out of the way.

Emma, after pulling the table away, kneeled in front of Bassanio. It was then that she noticed how hard he was breathing; it must have hurt terribly to just sit like this. Emma thought, it would be harder but she knew she could do it if he were lying down. Besides, she didn't want him in so much pain.

Finally she blurted out, "Lay down, Bassanio."

His face suddenly became slightly defensive, "Why? Do you think I'm to weakened to sit upright now?"

Emma suddenly felt defensive too, "That's not what I was saying at all! I can just tell that it hurts!" She yelled back at him.

"Oh, so know you know everything about me don't you Emma?" he yelled placing a hand on his side.

"That's not what I'm trying to say! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well if you wanted to help why didn't you just stay below deck?"

"Because I was worried about you!" Emma rested her head in one of her hands.

"So now I can't even win a sword fight in your mind?"

Emma jerked her head up from its resting place, "Now you're just talking out of your ass, Bassanio!"

"I'm sorry," a look of confusion suddenly came over his face, "I'm not familiar with that expression." He shook it off, "Why didn't you just listen to me?" he yelled.

"We've already been over this! I'm sorry; I've said I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do?"

"How about listen to me next time?" Bassanio clutched his side and winced in pain, the stress wasn't helping, Emma was sure of that. She didn't want to counter, although she still had a lot left in her. Instead she shook her head and dipped the clean bandages into the water.

She reached for the bandages wrapped around Bassanio, in order to change them but he jerked away, "Stop, Emma! Just stop!" he said, not quite yelling but loader than a regular conversation.

Emma couldn't stand it anymore; she stood up and threw the bandages back into the water, "Fine! Do it your self!" she yelled as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Fine!" Bassanio yelled at the closed door, "I will!"

Emma slung the door back open; "You are such an ASSHOLE!" she yelled and then slammed the door shut again. For the first time in forever she felt completely like her old self again.

A sailor mopping the hallway looked up at Emma, "Having a bit of trouble are we?" a wide smile covered his face. Emma rolled her eyes and walked to her room. She slammed the door so loudly it could've awakened the dead.

Bassanio lay down in his bed, all awhile still clutching his side. It didn't take long for him to realize that he shouldn't have said such cruel things, even if he was thinking them, which he wasn't. He knew Emma was the one to thank for saving his very life. Even though she was the reason he had to fight that one pirate, she was also the reason he was still alive. None of his crew would've known how to take care of him from a wound like that, and there was no doctor on board. He owed her his life and yet he yelled at her while she was trying to help him. He didn't know what she meant when she called him an asshole but he sure felt like one.

Emma was having just as much trouble getting to sleep, and this time it wasn't because of her bed. Guilt was getting the best of her now, screw modesty! She was now not only the reason for his wound but also for his pain. She turned around and faced the wall. It took a long time but she soon fell asleep.

She felt like she had been asleep for hours, but it was still pitch black outside. She knew it was still nighttime, or possibly real early mourning. What had awakened her though? She sat perfectly still and listened; she could hear the sounds of irregular footsteps outside in the hallway. It sounded like the way you would imagine a drunk walking.

She still sat perfectly still; she heard the door creak open and then, "Emma?" a weak voice bellowed through the room. She knew at once that it was Bassanio. She knew he would be weaker from the walk down the hall, as short as it was for her it would seem like miles to him. She jetted to the door and grabbed him just before he collapsed.

She used all her strength to pull him to her bed and lay him down, "Bassanio, wait here, I'll go get the clean bandages!" She said in a hurry after feeling his wet side.

"Emma wait!" Bassanio said while grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry, that's why I came here, not because of the bandages, because I'm truly sorry about everything."

Emma put her hand on his forehead, the way her mother used to when she was young. "You have a fever, probably from infection, wait here," she rushed out of the room while ignoring Bassanio's weak calls.

She rushed back with the water and bandages no more than thirty seconds later. She kneeled near her bed, where Bassanio lay, and gently started to unravel the bandages around him. It was hard with him lying down but she could tell it hurt enough as it was. Bassanio winced again in pain now that he was completely uncovered.

Emma winced at the sight of the wound, "You need new stitches." It was exactly what she feared. She ran her fingers delicately over the raised wound. He took in a shallow breath as she did, forcing her to pull her hand away. She walked to the other side of her room, where she had left the needle and thread that she used last time to stitch him. The only thing different was the fact that last time she did this he wasn't awake.

Emma placed one finger on both sides of the split piece of skin and was ready, but Bassanio stopped her by placing his hand over hers. He wasn't sure what to say but some how Emma got the message by just looking at him; he was grateful, beyond belief.

He raised his hand and turned his face to the wall. Emma cautiously pushed the needle through. She wasn't sure who it hurt more, herself or Bassanio. When she was finally finished Bassanio sat up, slowly and with great pain. Emma wiped the gash down with a cold wet cloth, sending goose bumps al the way up his side.

Emma began to wrap the wound with the clean cloth. When she was done she tucked the end in the top of the bandages. The clean white bandages even looked better than the browned old ones he had before.

Bassanio looked down at Emma, who was still kneeling down, cleaning up the old bandages scattered on the floor. He couldn't think of why but for some reason she looked much older. He reached down and started picking up the bandages on the floor to help but had to sit back up because of the pain. Emma stood when she saw this and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, then realized right after what a stupid question that was.

Bassanio looked up and flashed a weary smile, "Just perfect," he said sarcastically. Then he grew more serious, "I'm so sorry, Emma, I shouldn't have yelled at you that way back in my room, it was my fault… completely,"

Emma stopped him, "It wasn't your fault," she stumbled over her words, "I should've listened to you," she stuffed the old bandages into a corner of the room along with the bucket. Then she returned to the bed and sat next to Bassanio. Everything was silent for the longest time.

Bassanio, searching for something to talk about looked around the room, "I can't believe I allowed you to sleep in this room," he placed his hand on the hard bed and laughed, "No wonder you couldn't sleep."

Emma looked around, "It's not so bad, once you get used to it." Bassanio stood up and tried to straighten himself, Emma stood up next to him and reached to try to help. She slung his arm around her shoulders and did her best to escort him back to his room.

In his room only one candle was burning and submitting only little light to the room. Emma struggled over to his bed and set him down gently. Emma thought for a second that he would lay right down but instead he fought the urge and stayed sitting upright.

She leaned against the desk and looked at him. Then flashed back to reality quickly, "You need your sleep," she said picking up the candle, "I'll see you tomorrow." She rushed to the door but Bassanio's voice called her back.

"Emma wait! You don't have to go," He tried to stand but sat back down quickly. It obviously hurt him, she could tell. She rushed back over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she said putting both hands on his knees. He looked at her and without answering placed his left hand on her cheek. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Emma pulled away slowly and opened her eyes, then quickly jerked her glance down. The last time this had happened it was a disaster. She recalled the night in the wagon and half waited from the shock to come after this kiss too. There was none.

She looked up at Bassanio who seemed to be examining her. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him, then just as fast stood up and grabbed the candle again. "I've got to go," she said rushing out of the room before Bassanio could say anything else.


	18. Sounds of the Barnyard

**A/n;** this chapter has a few bad words in it, if that sort of stuff offends you don't read it! Thank you to all who read anyways…. And review! People who don't annoy me sometimes…. Like my so-called best friends Stephanie. But I owe her, she helped me write this chapter and most of the next one! Anyone who likes it should say thank you to Stephanie in a review. Thanks Shakespeare's Love

**Chapter 18:**

Sounds of the barnyard

Several nights had passed since Bassanio's ship had reached Belmont, and fair Portia. Emma had a growing feeling of discomfort in the house; it wasn't only the fact that she was hated not only by Portia, and all the servants in the house, but also the fact that everywhere she went there was Adam. He seemed to follow her like an owl stalking its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The only time she could be alone was at night when she, quietly as she could, snuck past his room and out the door.

When alone she had the time to think about Bassanio and what had happened on the ship. Since they had reached Belmont he had healed, incredibly fast. He had also seemed to forget all about her. With Portia around all of his attention seemed to be sucked from her. She had to step up her game, she knew this but the thing was, how?

She walked the gardens slowly taking in everything, the water near the giant shit ugly shrubs. She rolled her eyes; Portia even had bad taste in plants. She tossed her thoughts on how to get him back. She knew how to get a guy in the 21st century… but how in the 17th…

The next morning she rushed downstairs to get the first of breakfast (for the last two days she hadn't gotten anything because fat Portia had to eat so much). As soon as she reached the kitchen, what to her surprise? The cow was already there! Eating all of the good eggs and bacon. 'I thought pigs didn't eat their own kind!' Emma thought to herself.

However, she tried her best to put on a good expression for Portia. "Good morning, Portia," Emma said so smooth she even fooled herself.

Portia turned her head around, with a face full of eggs said, "What do you want, wench?"

Emma's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry?" she strutted her way over to the table of eggs, "Why don't you shove some more food in your _snout_? Maybe I could understand you better then!"

Portia wiped some egg from her cheek, "You know I can kick you out anytime I wish of it!"

"From this barn of a house? Like I'd care!" Emma yelled picking up the large plate of eggs and throwing all over Portia.

Portia picked a piece of bacon from her bodice and threw it in Emma's face; "You had better watch your back, little strumpet!" she turned to walk out.

"STRUMPET! What you swine?" Emma yelled making Portia turn around with a jaw hitting the floor.

"What did you say?" Portia gritted her teeth, calling her swine was like calling Emma a strumpet.

"You heard me, PIG!"

With that Portia lunged over the table, hands first headed straight for Emma's neck. Emma fell straight to the ground with a smack but quickly countered with a right hook. Portia flew three feet, straight into a wall, allowing Emma to jump at the chance of an easy shot. Not so easy as it looked, Portia jumped, again tackling Emma into the floor. Emma rolled over her and pinned her arms to the floor.

"I think you dented the wall fat ass!"

Portia struggled and soon got her hands free, she struck Emma in the stomach (very painful while wearing a corset) Emma rolled on her back holding her stomach. Portia stood up and looked down on Emma as if she had just made the kill.

"Go find a street corner, strumpet!"

Emma moved fast, kicking Portia's legs from under her. They went rolling through the piles of eggs. Then finally they both had the chance to stand up. After taking a few, egg covered, shallow breaths they again lunged at each other, both attacks where stopped by the bacon grease on the floor, causing them both to slip and fall on their own backs.

"Okay," Emma said sitting up while holding her back, "That was stupid."

Portia sat up and felt her face, there was a small scratch caused by Emma's nails. She was infuriated! "This means WAR!" she yelled sliding through the grease on top of Emma. Emma and Portia slid under the table. Portia was insane! Tearing at clothes, why not her face? (Ya, I don't know either). Emma soon got sick of these pointless attacks and jumped on top of her forcing both to slide towards the fire.

Emma now on top had several successful blows to Portia's face. With Portia screaming Emma wasn't surprised when half the household servants appeared for the show. Emma sat up high, "That's how you fight, bitch!" she screamed grabbing her hair. She was ready to throw it into the fire before Bassanio's voice caused the whole room to fall into a deadly silence.

Emma froze, with a fistful of Portia's hair still in her grasp. Both gazes slowly met Bassanio's eyes, the way a two year old does it when he or she knows they are in trouble. In an uncanny event they both found the strength to stand.

"She started it!" they both yelled simultaneously, it was quickly followed by a glare shot at both of them.

Bassanio shook his head. They were both covered in bacon grease. Emma had a torn bodice, plainly showing her white corset. Portia's had a black eye, a bloody nose, a small cut on her face, and a missing shoe. How the shoe got lost we'll never know, but we do know it was never found again.

Bassanio looked at Emma, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"She called me a strumpet!"

"Portia?"

"She was insinuating that I was fat!"

"Emma?"

Emma folded her arms and cocked her head, "Well, if the corset _doesn't_ fit!" Portia again leapt for Emma. But Emma had learned fast, she simply took half a step back, allowing grease monkey to slid face first into the opposite wall.

Bassanio ran to help her up, "Shame on you Emma!" he said escorting Portia up, then looking at the wall, "Oh my god," he looked at Portia, " I think you dented the wall!" Portia burst into tears and ran off.

"What did I say?" Bassanio said looking at Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and watched Bassanio leave, followed by the line of servants. Once they had all gone only one remained… Adam. Adam stood beside Emma, "That is one big dent."

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, "Wait Emma," Adam said in an unusually whiney voice, "Do want me to help you mend your dress? Do you want me to go to town and get a new dress? Do you need any food? Are you okay? I'll kill her for you!"

Emma couldn't stand it, after three days of this she couldn't hold it back; she turned and slammed her fist into his jaw. He fell to the ground and looked up with hurt puppy dog eyes, "Thank you anyways," Emma said before storming her room.


End file.
